Goodbye My Friend
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot] Harry und um seine letzten Minuten nach dem großen Kampf... Warnung: Character dead.


**Goodbye My Friend  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und eventuell erfundene Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum. _

_Das Lied "Goodbye My Friend" ist geschrieben von Karla Bonoff (Copyright 1988 Seagrape Music)  
__Es wurde außerdem auch von Linda Ronstadt aufgenommen und in vielen Fernsehserien wie "The Wonder Years", "Baywatch", "Days of our Lives" und "Ally McBeal" gespielt._

_Dies ist meine erste Darkfic. Ich hoffe, ich habe die Sache so einigermaßen hinbekommen und es gefällt Euch. Das ist meine Vorstellung davon, wie das siebte Buch der Harry Potter Reihe enden könnte. Ich hoffe zwar inständig, dass es nicht wirklich so ausgehen wird, aber man kann ja nie wissen…  
__Als einzige Warnung vorweg: Der Tod spielt hier eine große Rolle.  
__(Sagt also hinterher nicht, ich hätte Euch nicht gewarnt…)_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Oh we never know where life will take us  
We know it's just a ride on the wheel  
_**Da lag er nun, der Junge-der-lebte und rang mit dem Tod.  
Die letzte große Schlacht war geschlagen. Voldemort besiegt.  
Es hatte viele Opfer gegeben – auf beiden Seiten. Die letzten, verbliebenen Todesser waren geflohen. Die meisten von ihnen aber hatten die Auroren erwischt.  
Die Überlebenden der „guten Seite", die Mitglieder des Ordens, Schüler, Lehrer, Freiwillige. Sie lagen sich freudig in den Armen, konnten nicht glauben, dass es endlich vorbei war.  
Scheinbar niemand kümmerte sich um ihn. Es kam ihm vor wie Stunden, die er nun so dalag, am Rand des verbotenen Waldes. Ausgepowert. Blutend. Verletzt, aber doch irgendwie glücklich, dass es vorbei war.

****

**_And we never know when death will shake us  
And we wonder how it will feel  
_**Natürlich hatte er sich auf den Moment vorbereitet. Er hatte geahnt, dass das Ende der Ära Voldemorts vielleicht auch sein Ende bedeuten würde.  
Aber so richtig wahrhaben wollte er es die ganze Zeit nicht. Er war doch der Junge-der-überlebt-hatte. Wie oft hatte er Voldemort gegenüber gestanden und überlebt? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Es war auf jeden Fall öfters, als es ein Feind des dunklen Lords jemals geschafft hatte. Naja, vielleicht abgesehen von Snape, der bis zum Ende für den Orden spioniert hatte.  
Nun war sein Ende also gekommen. Sein Leben lief innerhalb von Sekunden an ihm vorüber. Oft hatte er sich gefragt, wie der Tod sein würde. Würde er es spüren, Schmerzen haben? Er hatte sehr oft über den Tod nachgedacht. So viele hatte er schon durch ihn verloren. Erst seine Eltern, dann Sirius. Niemand war zurückgekehrt und konnte ihm darüber berichten.  
Nun war er es, der gehen würde – für immer.

****

**_So goodbye my friend  
I know I'll never see you again  
_**Nun war es an der Zeit sich zu verabschieden. Viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht mehr. Das spürte er. Doch niemand schien da zu sein, von dem er sich verabschieden konnte.  
Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Dann hörte er es: Schritte, die näher kamen. Ein schriller Schrei. Dann ließ sich jemand neben ihn auf den Boden fallen und griff nach seiner Hand.  
„Harry?" Es war Hermione.  
„Ron! Komm her. Ich habe ihn gefunden. Schnell! Bring Poppy mit. Er ist verletzt.", rief sie laut über das Schlachtfeld. Dann wurde ihre Stimme wieder leiser.„Harry? Alles wird gut. Du musst durchhalten" Sie versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Er konnte ihre Angst spüren.  
Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, sie anzusehen, ihr zu zeigen, dass er noch lebte. Wollte wissen, ob es ihr gut ging. Ob sie verletzt war.  
Aber was er sah, brachte ihn auch nicht weiter. Seine Brille war gesplittert. Er sah fast alles nur undeutlich und verschwommen. Doch eines sah er ganz klar und deutlich: Ihre Angst. Die Angst in ihren Augen und die einsame Träne, die sich ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht bahnte und eine saubere Spur in ihrem verschmutzten Gesicht hinterließ, bevor sie dann auf seinen nackten Arm tropfte.

****

**_But the time together through all the years  
Will take away these tears  
_**Er wollte etwas sagen, sie beruhigen. Ihr sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war, es ihm gut ging. Aber er war zu schwach. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um zu sprechen, aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Stattdessen spürte er, wie ein Rinnsal Blut über sein Kinn lief.  
Hermione schluchzte nun laut und ohne Hemmungen und drückte seine Hand. Sie war seine beste Freundin gewesen. Hatte immer zu ihm gehalten. Ihn begleitet. Sie, Ron und er - das Dreamteam. Durch nichts zu trennen. Nun ja, es hatte auch oft mal Streit gegeben, aber die schönen Zeiten überwiegten doch deutlich.  
Er schloss wieder die Augen, wurde immer schwächer. Er wollte nicht, dass sie um ihn weinten. Voldemort war besiegt, die Knechtschaft der Zaubererschaft vorbei. Die Gefahr für alle, Muggel, Zauberer, Squibs; für alle war sie gebannt. Nur das war es doch, was zählte. Sein Leben hatte letztendlich doch einen Sinn gehabt - so, wie auch sein Tod.

****

**_It's O.K. now  
Goodbye my friend  
_**Wie konnte er ihnen klar machen, dass es ihm gut ging? Bald würde er seine Eltern und Sirius wieder sehen – so hoffte er zumindest.  
All die Jahre hatte er sich eingeredet, dass das Leben nur der Anfang war, der erste Schritt. Nach dem Tod ging es weiter. Er würde glücklich sein. Vereint mit den Menschen, die er liebte. Seiner Familie. Wie konnte er es ihnen klarmachen.  
Er versuchte Hermiones Hand zu drücken. Sie erwiderte den Druck und flüsterte ihm wieder Worte der Beruhigung zu.

****

**_I'd see a lot of things that made me crazy  
And I guess I held on to you  
_**Szenen seines Lebens glitten wieder an ihm vorüber: Sein leidvolles Leben bei den Dursleys. Die ständigen Prügel und Attacken von Dudley. Die langweiligen Nachmittage bei Mrs. Figg und ihren Katzen. Die Hänseleien in der Schule. Seine Kammer unter der Treppe im Ligusterweg. Dann…  
Sein elfter Geburtstag, der Tag, an dem er den Brief bekommen hatte, an dem er erfahren hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war und nach Hogwarts gehen würde.  
Die erste Zugfahrt. Sein Treffen mit Ron, Hermione und allen anderen. Die Feindschaft mit den Slytherins. Sein erster Ritt auf einen Besen. Ginny in der Kammer des Schreckens. Tom Riddles Tagebuch. Der Basilisk. Sirius, sein Pate. Professor Lupin. Das Trimagische Turnier. Der Tod von Cedric. Sein erster Kuss mit Cho Chang in seinem fünften Schuljahr. Sirius Tod. Sein ‚Ohnegleichen' in der ZAG-Zaubertrankprüfung und das Gesicht von Snape, als er davon erfahren hatte. Er musste innerlich grinsen, als er an Snapes Gesicht dachte…  
Und die vielen Aufeinandertreffen mit Voldemort…  
So ging es unendlich weiter.  
Er hatte soviel in den siebzehn Jahren seines Lebens erlebt, wie wohl kaum ein anderer in einem ganzen Leben.  
Er war eine Berühmtheit in der Zaubererwelt, bevor er überhaupt sprechen konnte. Er war der-junge-der-lebte.  
Er war es gewesen. Bald würde er nur noch eine Legende, ein Mythos sein. Aber man würde sich immer an ihn erinnern. In den Herzen der Menschen, die ihn liebte, würde er immer weiter leben.  
‚_Man ist er Tod, wenn niemand mehr an einen denkt_' Das hatte er mal irgendwo gelesen.

**_You could've run away and left, well maybe  
But it wasn't time and we both knew  
_**Ron und Hermione hatten ihn seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr begleitet. Ihm geholfen. Ihn unterstützt. Sie waren immer für ihn da gewesen. Gemeinsam hatten sie jeder Gefahr getrotzt. Und gefährlich waren ihre Abenteuer fast immer gewesen.  
Und auch gerade Hermione, als Kind von Muggeln, war dem dunklen Lord und seinen Todessern ein Dorn im Auge. Dazu kam, dass sie hyperintelligent war. Richtig eingesetzt, wäre sie für beide Seiten eine hervorragende Waffe gewesen.  
Ron und die Weasleys waren ebenfalls ständig in Gefahr gewesen. Sie waren eine Schande für die Zaubererschaft, wenn man Lucius Malfoy Glauben schenken konnte. Mr. Weasley war fasziniert von allem, was irgendwie aus Muggelhand stammte. Eine Sache, die Voldemort und seine Anhänger verachteten. Außerdem waren sie im Orden des Phönix aktiv und die jüngeren Sprösslinge der Weasleys gehörten zu Harrys Freundeskreis.  
Harry war eine Gefahr für seine gesamte Umwelt gewesen. Gefahr und Hoffnung zugleich.  
Als das offensichtlich wurde, war es zu spät. Zu spät, um sie zu retten, indem man die Freundschaft aufgab. Im Grunde genommen wollte das auch niemand. So waren die zusammengeblieben. Hatten Seite an Seite gekämpft.

**_So goodbye my friend  
I know I'll never see you again  
But the love you gave me through all the years  
Will take away my tears  
_**Seine Freunde hatten es geschafft, was die Dursleys all die Jahren hatten verhindern wollen: Sie hatten ihm gezeigt, dass es so etwas wie Freundschaft und Liebe gab, die ein Leben erst lebenswert machten.  
Er hatte erfahren, dass Hass und Abneigung nicht alles war, was es im Leben gab. Dieses Gefühl kennen zulernen, zu erfahren - das hatte ihn stark gemacht. Freundschaft und Liebe hatten ihm einen neuen Aufschwung gegeben. Ihn selbstbewusst und stark gemacht. Er war aus dem Schatten herausgetreten und hatte verkündet ‚Hier bin ich und ich will etwas erreichen. Und ich kämpfe dafür!'  
Liebe war auch die Waffe gewesen, mit der er Voldemort solange entkommen konnte. Die Liebe seiner Mutter hatte ihn beschützt.  
Mit all diesen Erkenntnissen fiel es ihm nun viel leichter zu gehen.

**_I'm O.K. now  
Goodbye my friend  
_**Harry spürte wieder, wie er davon driftete. Sein Ende kam immer näher. Aber noch konnte er die Gegenwart seiner Freundin spüren. Aber wie lange noch? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Aber er hatte immer noch keine Angst.

****

**_A life so fragile, a love so pure  
We can't hold on but we try  
_****_We watch how quickly it disappears  
And we'll never know why  
_**Wie schnell das Leben vorbei sein konnte, ohne, dass man etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte er in den letzten Jahren mehr als einmal mit eigenen Augen miterlebt.  
Seine Eltern, durch zwei einfache Worte getötet: Avada Kedavra. Und aus und vorbei. Cedric, ebenfalls getötet durch den Todesfluch. Sirius, der in der Ministeriumsabteilung durch den Vorhang in das Totenreich gestürzt war.  
Warum muss man sterben, wenn jemand einem zwei Wörter entgegen schleudert? Warum ist man verloren, wenn man durch einen Vorhang stürzt?  
Niemand hatte eine Erklärung gehabt.  
Dann seine ganzen Freunde, die während der letzten Schlacht ihr Leben ließen. Während des Kampfes hatte er Colin Creevey und seinen Bruder Dennis gesehen, wie sie von Flüchen aus dem Hinterhalt getroffen wurden und dann zusammenbrachen.  
In dem kurzen Moment, nachdem Voldemort vernichtet war und Harry erschöpft und verletzt zusammengebrochen war, hatte er so viele vertraute Gesichter um ihn herum liegen sehen. Gesichter, die nur leer durch die Gegend starrten, die nie wieder lachen würden.  
Würde er sie gleich alle wieder sehen?

****

**_But I'm O.K. now  
Goodbye my friend  
_**Harry spürte, wie eine zweite Hand ihn berührte. Mit letzter Kraft öffnete er noch einmal kurz die Augen und sah durch einen Schleicher seinen besten Freund Ron.  
_Mach es gut, mein Freund. Und pass gut auf Hermione und Ginny auf_, wollte er ihm sagen. Aber es ging nicht.  
Ihm fielen wieder die Augen zu. Er hörte immer mehr vertraute Stimmen. Ein paar konnte er ausmachen: Albus Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, die seidige Stimme von Professor Snape, in der zum ersten Mal ein besorgten Tonfall mitmischte. Poppy, die wohl alle um ihn herum verscheuchen wollte. Die Berührungen seiner Freunde aber blieben. Sie ließen ihn nicht alleine. Noch nicht einmal jetzt, als das Ende da war. Das machte Harry sehr glücklich und ein Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

**_You can go now  
Goodbye my friend  
_**Dann spürte er, wie er hinwegdriftete, diesmal endgültig. Die Stimmen entfernten sich immer mehr und mehr.  
Er spürte, wie sein Körper sich aufbäumte.  
Am Ende hörte er nur noch einen entfernten Schrei: „Neeeeeeiiiiiiiin! Haaaaarrrrrrry!"  
Dann war Stille. Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Weit entfernt sah er ein Licht. Er ging darauf zu.  
Immer noch Stille und Einsamkeit. Er war alleine.  
Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebte war tot.  
Dort, wo er jetzt war, würde er einer unter vielen sein. Keine Berühmtheit. Einfach nur ein Junge. Ein Junge, so besonders und doch so einzigartig. Harry Potter war nun ein normaler Junge unter vielen. Und er hatte etwas Entscheidendes in seiner alten Welt zurückgelassen: Seine Narbe.

**Ende**

_Ich habe das Lied letztens in einer Baywatchfolge wieder gehört Es hat mich schon damals fasziniert. Es ist zwar sehr ein trauriges Lied, aber es macht einem aber trotzdem Mut. Das gefällt mir so sehr daran.  
__Für den Fall, das jemand das hier nun durch einen Tränenschauer hindurch zu entziffern versucht, lege ich schon mal ein paar Taschentücher bereit.  
__Ich weiß, dass die Songfic ziemlich düster ist und sicher nicht jedermanns Sache.  
__Aber ich hoffe, sie hat Euch trotzdem gefallen.  
__So, und jetzt wird wieder gelacht! Verstanden!!! ;-)_

_LG  
__Nici_


End file.
